In wireless communications systems, when a base station schedules downlink transmissions, user equipment (UE) needs to estimate a Signal To Interference And Noise Ratio (SINR) of received signals, determine a Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) and feed back the CQI to the base station via uplink resources. The base station determines scheduling information such as wireless resources and modulation and coding scheme according to the received CQI.